villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the main protagonists of Tekken series, even though he was one of the two secondary antagonists (along with Kazuya Mishima) in Tekken 6. He is introduced in Tekken 3. He was voiced since his debut by Isshin Chiba. Biography Nationality: '''Japanese '''Age: 21 Skills/powers:'''telekinesis, telepathy, sensing evil. '''Game Appearances: Tekken 3, Tekken 4, Tekken 5, Tekken 5:DR, Tekken 6, Tekken 6:BR, Tekken 7, Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken Advance, Tekken Resolute, Namco X Capcom, Street Fighter X Tekken, Tekken X Street Fighter Movie Appearances: Tekken: The Motion Picture (As child), Tekken (live action), Tekken: Blood Vengeance History ''Tekken 3'' Born under Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, Jin was raised in a secluded area with only his mother, thereby developing such a great fondness towards her. He also learned the Kazama Style Martial Arts from her. At his 15th birthday, however, the ancient Fighting God Ogre arrived, and attacked Jun. Jin was swiftly defeated while attempting to protect his mother, and when he woke up, Jun was nowhere to be seen along with Ogre. Thinking that his mother was murdered, Jin swore revenge. As Jun told him, if anything happened to her, he should seek aid to his grandfather Heihachi Mishima so he did. Heihachi took him in and trained him the Mishima Style Karate and had him enrolled in the Mishima high school where he would be acquainted with Ling Xiaoyu. Later, in order to lure Ogre, Heihachi opened the 3rd Tekken tournament, which Jin participated. The one who advanced to the final and defeated Ogre, however, was instead Paul Phoenix. However, when Paul left, feeling victorious, Ogre revealed its true, beastly form, True Ogre, in which Jin stepped in and defeated it, avenging his mother. However, in that very moment of victory, he was suddenly shot and betrayed by none other than Heihachi, who saw him already outliving his usefulness to lure Ogre in. In that moment, Jin's Devil Gene awakened, angered by the betrayal and proceeded to swipe down Heihachi and his Tekken Force before retreating. ''Tekken 4'' After regaining his senses, Jin started to loathe his Mishima bloodline. Discarding what he learned from Heihachi, he trained in the arts of Traditional Karate, mixing it with the Kazama style Martial Arts, while hiding in Brisbane, Australia. In the same time, he sent a message to his closest friend Xiaoyu to be aware of the Zaibatsu. Two years after the tournament, Jin learned that his father, Kazuya, has returned from the dead and the fourth Tekken tournament is underway. Sensing a chance to destroy his father and grandfather, Jin participated. But before he could fight against Kazuya in the semi-finals, he was ambushed by the Tekken Force and captured, locked inside Honmaru. After awhile fighting the demons inside him along with the urges from his father to give in to his Devil powers, Jin woke up, broke from the chains tying him and proceeded to defeat both Kazuya and Heihachi. He was ready to finally kill them both, but the spirit of Jun appeared before the blow was dealt. In honor of his mother, Jin spared the two and flew away. ''Tekken 5'' Jin flew away, but he was unconscious in the same time. When he did awake, he noticed that his surroundings was completely ruined. When he returned home to Yakushima, he was haunted with nightmares about his Devil Gene. Unsure with how long he could hold out, Jin decided to embark on a journey to vanquish the evil within him. Later, the 5th Tekken tournament is announced. Jin participated and eventually found out that it was sponsored by his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin defeated him and his Devil form, and inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu as a reward. ''Tekken 6'' Upon taking over the Zaibatsu, Jin's personality changed. Like his father and grandfather, he became a ruthless leader and plunged the world into a warzone, declaring war on all nations that opposed him. Noticing that everyone now wanted a piece of him for his atrocities, Jin opened the 6th Tekken tournament. At the end of the Scenario Campaign, Jin's true nature was revealed. The reason why he plunged the world into utter chaos was to gather enough negative energy to bring forth the creature known as Azazel, the one who generated the Devil Gene in the first place. Jin's theory is that if he killed Azazel, the Devil Gene would be no more, he would free both him and the world from the accursed gene. He ends up pushing both himself and Azazel into oblivion, possibly killing themselves. However, when Raven investigated the place where this took place in the near future, he found Jin's body, still with his Devil's mark, indicating that he may have survived the ordeal. Family Jun Kazama - Mother Kazuya Mishima - Father Heihachi Mishima - Grandfather Kazumi Mishima - Grandmother Jinpachi Mishima - Great-Grandfather Lee Chaolan - Adoptive Uncle Lars Alexandersson - Half-Uncle Asuka Kazama - Cousin Project X Zone Jin makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character with his partner Ling Xiaoyu Crosspedia Entry The young head of the massive Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin possesses the "Devil Gene", giving him the potential for the superhuman combat powers of a devil. He is aware that the power of the Devil Gene growing stronger within him every day. Knowing that eventually he is fated to lose control and go on a terrible rampage, he creates a plan intended to cut him free from his cursed bloodline. He has a deep hatred of his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi, who both continue to hound him for their own selfish reasons. Although he learned Mishima Style Fighting Karate from Heihachi, he has since broken with the Mishima Style. He now fights using traditional karate (based on Kyokushin). Videos Tekken 3 Jin Ending|Jin's Tekken 3 ending Tekken Hybrid Tekken Tag Tournament HD - Jin Kazama ending - HD 1080p|Jin's Tekken Tag Tournament ending Tekken 4 Jin ending|Jin's Tekken 4 ending Tekken 5 Jin Kazama Ending|Jin's Tekken 5 ending Tekken 6 Jin Kazama (Ending Movie 1 & 2)|Jin's Tekken 6 ending Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 'Jin Ending' TRUE-HD QUALITY|Jin's Tekekn Tag 2 ending Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tekken Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protagonists Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Revived Category:Damned Souls Category:Anime Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Project X Zone Villains Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Contradictory Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals